lord give me mercy
by L0rdOfThEMemes
Summary: So I was inspired by someone who really has helped me to do this, and I really hope it isn't bad. Its mercy76 and that's all I'm giving you. Dont expect perfection please.
1. Chapter 1

_You are going to do this, you can and will do this, nothing is more important right now than what is about to go down_. He kept repeating this in his head all morning, fueling excitement and the butterflies that somehow were lodged in his gut. "its only a meal, its only a meal, its only a- oh goddamn it!" He said that last part a little too loud for his liking, but luckily no one was around to hear his ramblings. "its so much more john, its literally something I've been wanting to do ever since I saw her. Lord give me mercy..." He smiled at the irony of what he said. Today was the day that john "jack" Morrison was going to ask the beautiful Angela "mercy" Ziegler to dinner. Sounds like nothing right? To a person who hasn't seen Angela before yes, but to jack...

It had been a month since she graced overwatch with her presence. Ever since him and Reyes has managed to persuade her to join she had been more than capable of what they asked from her. Patients were dealt with in swift and clean manners, no misdiagnosis or system faults,no complaints about treatment. She really did make the medic ward more than just a place to get fixed up.

She made it her home.

To most that would be figuratively, but jack knew better. Many a morning would he see her slouched in her desk, many a night would he see her still in her lab or office figuring out science stuff, for lack of a better word. He wasn't one to worry but, he was worried.

Maybe that's why he asking her out.

 _Enough screwing around! Get on the point!_ Jack was waiting for his weekly checkup, something he both loved and hated. But this time was different. At least he hoped so. Something about the cool Swiss air that blew through the corridor, with the sunlight gently floating to the ground, something about the peacefulness had jack on edge. He didn't like this calmness, normally it meant that something was about to go very wrong. Maybe that was just his 'soldier sense' as Lena put it, always telling him to brace and have a rifle on him at all times. Still got my pistol though. But he had to put that thought to the side as she walked out of her office, presumably to call in the next patient.

"ah, Mr. Reinhardt, I believe you are next" she motioned for the colossus of a man to enter her office, her voice sweet and yet surprisingly confident.

"of course Angela, I wouldn't wait for the world to see you" his booming voice caused jack to wince slightly as he felt his insides rumble. How a man could be so loud was beyond him, just like the sheer height of him. But then again everyone in overwatch was a little extra ordinary, from the giant Reinhardt to the super soldiers of himself and Gabriel Reyes, all the way to the cowboy McCree and the scientist from the moon, Winston.

 _Guess that's why we need her._

Some time had passed, jack wasn't sure how much, and once Gabriel had left her office-with his usual scowl of course- he went of to do whatever blackwatch things he did. He left swiftly but not without giving jack a glance which was filled with hate, pity, and maybe sorrow. But the sour taste left in his mouth was quickly washed away when he heard a woman with a Swiss accent say his name softly.

"jack? Are you okay?" She looked over to him with concern for some unknown reason.

"uh... Yeah, why?" He asked with slight confusion.

"well zit it just that you didn't respond to your name the first time I said it" her accent made jack smile slightly, remembering the comfort her voice always brought upon him.

"oh, sorry doc, just zoned out is all. You ready for me?" She lightly laughed at his response.

"well considering you are ze only one here... Maybe" she couldn't hide her smile as he blushed ever so slightly.

"oh, I really must have-"

"just come in ja? I'm sorry, I'm a little tired" she was about to go on before jack interrupted her saying

" well with how much we've been working you I'm not surprised. You should really take a break sometime."  
"oh I'll take a break when ze world is at peace"

"you really should think about yoursel-"

"do you want ze evaluation or not? I do have research to attend to..."

"yeah, sorry" he always lost his train of thought with her, she always made him want to delay as long as possible. She really was hard to deal with, but not because of her as a person.

Once the two were inside he glanced around her office, its usual cleanliness was countered with files, plans and general paper with her very distinct handwriting on it scattered on nearly every surface.

"now then, lets begin" she hastily said before grabbing a pen and searching through her patient files,which happened to be in her lower drawer, giving jack a cheeky glance at her-

 _No, stop right there you pervert, your mother would be ashamed._

"so zen, jack, any concerns about your health? Any worries or problems?"

 _Just that my heart skips a beat when your around_

"um, no, not at all"

"okay, so I guess ill just..."

She ran blood tests, did a basic cranial nerve exam and other doctor checkup stuff as his mind put it and was putting his file back in her drawer. Jack didn't realise before just how tired she looked, she probably would've just collapsed by now if it weren't for that unexplainable drive that everyone knew Angela had. But even exhausted she still looked angelic, her platinum locks held in a pony tail and her eyes still holding a sparkle. She looked at him before saying " so, your vitals appear to be normal, for you at least, and I don't see any signs of damage and what not. I would say we are done here, unless...?" She didn't finish her sentence as she waited for Jack to respond.

 _Nows your chance!_ Do it! Do it! "um, doc?" He sounded very nervous, which caused her to get a little panicked, her eyes began darting around his form, trying to find what she thought she had missed.

"ja? Did I miss something? Iz it your scars? I know some people get -"

"no, no. Its not that, its juuuuust..."

"ja" he could almost see her brain racing to find an answer, an explanation.

"wouldyouliketogooutfordinnerwithme?" He said in such a flurry it sounded like gibberish.

"vat? I didn't catch zat?" She quipped an eyebrow and he started to blush. Really blush. " are you okay Jack?"

"sorry, what I said was... Would you like to go out for dinner with me?" He couldn't look at her eyes for fear of her laughing, or mocking him, Jack, a soldier, asking out one of the worlds greatest doctors, Angela Ziegler.

"I... I... Uhhhhhhh..." Now she began to blush, and he braced for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

_He is asking Me out to dinner? Maybe its just a work thing, him being nice and giving me a night to relax, maybe he's trying to be friends. But maybe... No. No, that cant be it. But why is he looking at me like that?_

"so, would you? I mean you dont if you don't want to and all and I'm not trying anything funny and-"

"jack, of course I would. You shouldn't be so... Uh, hezitant? Zat iz ze word ja?" _Mein gott even my English is failing me, I either really must be tired or he really does do strange things to me._

"Well if you say so Ange... So when do you want to meet up? I'm available as long as there isn't either a blackwatch incident or a global threat, so never" he laughed lightly at the end and she began pushing around papers and whatever else was on her desk.

"oh umm, were iz ze calander ? Where are you, you little- ah! Zhere you are." She had found her schedule and her face lightened up almost. "well it looks like I'm free as long as someone doesn't nearly die here. So do you have a preference for ze time and place?" She looked towards him and noticed how he relaxed at her statement.

"well, uh, I guess we could meet out in the reception at around 7:30?" Jack began leaning on one foot more than the other before switching directions, making him look like he was teetering from side to side.

"okay... How should I dress? Casual or formal or formal casual or casual formal or-"

"I think you should just dress as you see fit, we're not going to a fancy restaurant and we're not going to a burger joint, as much as I would like to there aren't really any in Switzerland" he sighed at the end, thinking of how such a place links to a certain gunslinger they all know.

"oh, well I will meet you zen and you can tell me all about zis place"

" okay then, its a date." Jack winked at her before taking his jacket and walking out, but not without saying "dont forget that your off duty! Its official from the commander!" As he closed the door behind him.

"okay, stay calm Angela. Stay calm and oh mein gott I cant stay calm and I'm panicking and- wait, I'll go see Lena. She'll help. Or make it worse." She then eyed her clock and saw it was only 5 pm, giving her two hours to get then continued to lock up her office (confidential documents on overwatch agents healthcare are pretty valuable) and proceeded to find Lena oxton, one of the few female members in their organisation.

After walking the base she found Lena in a small almost personal 'garden'. She was happily staring out into the distance,listening to the evening sounds of nature, birds and crickets and a soft breeze whistle through the surrounding forest. I was genuinely peaceful and calm, even for Switzerland that seemed out of the ordinary. Angela kept walking up to Lena, who was so zoned out she probably couldn't see someone take her pulse blasters from her holsters. "um, Lena?"

"bloody hell luv you scared the absolute- oh, Angela, how can I help ya?" Her stereotypical British accent (we don't all sound like this by the way) relaxed as she saw it was the Swiss medic who had startled her.

"oh well I was going to ask for your help with..." She felt, and radiated, embarrassment at asking for help to get ready to go on a 'date'.

"yeah, go on luv"

"well, jack asked me-"

"YES! I AM GOING TO GET YOU SORTED LUV!" She nearly screamed as she let out a squeal before grabbing Angela's arm and pretty much dragging her to Lena dorm. "and I won the bet." She muttered with a small fist pump to no one.

"wait!? BET!?"

 **So there we go. My second installment in what I hope is a good fic. I just wanted to say the worlds hugest shoutout to HelpINeedMercy, you are probably one of the greatest people on this site,and your fic (also mercy76) really does make my day, alot. If you want another good fic and haven't already heard of it (where have you been!?) then check out show mercy. I love it and if you aren't hair colour-ist then you will to!**

 **I also wanted to say that this wont be updated regularly, maybe once a week at best as I just have so little time to write, between school and xbox and reading its hard... And I would really like comments, any critique is highly appreciated as it shows you want me to improve and only YOU can help make my fic better. Please do!**


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving at Lena's room, Angela had to grab her shoulder to even halt her for a second. She certainly wasn't a slow paced person. "Lena, what iz zis talk of a bet? What are you going on about?" Angela stared into her eyes, which only made Lena's avoidance even more clear.

" I... Uhhhhhh... Bet? I have no idea what your talkin-"

"I'm not stupid, and as you doctor I'm pretty sure you shouldn't lie to me." Angela sounded stern and Lena finally gave in, bested by the medic.

"well, see, thing is luv, me and the guys were thinking when you and soldier boy were gonna get together. We know you two like each other, that's too obvious, and we started to place bets on how soon. I said this week, and so I've won. Simple." Lena blurted out before taking a deep breath, but that didn't satisfy Angela in the slightest.

"I zink your hiding something, and I could always hide my stash of snackz…" Now she resorted to petty blackmail, but Lena's addiction to her Swiss chocolates, German pretzels and whatever else Angela smuggled in was pretty bad, so she broke instantly.

"Nonononononono! Anything but the snacks!" Lena was childlike in some ways and Angela shamelessly abused this.

"Oh you know I am not joking" Angela added a smirk at the end, giving her usually angelic features a devilish twist.

"Okay, fine. Well I may or may not have suggested that you needed a night off and heard about this awesome restaurant that you would adore to jack, who was very skeptical because he has no idea you like him and so I basically cheated. But I won some really good whiskey and even some of that weird German curry-worse, or whatever. Oh and a abba album and-"

"That's great and all Lena, really,but II zink we need to get in your room…"

"Oh yeah, sorry luv." Lena nervously laughed before opening the door very slowly, and Angela let out a small tsk at how messy it was. Sure it wasn't Reinhardt messy (she almost vomited at the stench of currywurst (I hope it's called that)) but I wasn't jack Morrison clean. There was a near medium pile of dishes and what not begging for a good clean, the wash bin was slightly overflowing and the dusting did need doing. But this was Lena after all, and chores wasn't something she did, Angela knew from how she forgot to take antibiotics and vital medication. "I really wasn't expecting guests" she felt slightly ashamed at how bad her room had gotten, but couldn't do much with her being one of the best agents available regularly.

"well, I can zee such... But at least it iz not totally a wreck" _this'll do I guess, as long as her bedroom is cleaner then-_

"well, we should get going with the whole making you look proper fit right? Uh not that you don't look fit as it is- uh, I should really stop..." Lena was definitely stressed about something, but Angela didn't want to pry.

"oh, why thank you, so what do you want to do with me? I really don't want much, it's just a social event-"

"social event!? What utter bull! I know when things are more than just 'social events' and this is one such occasion luv, but what will I do... Hmmmmmm, maybe some light makeup- not Essex chick but not too much either- and I've got this absolutely beautiful dress, Nice and social with a hint of class. Sound good luv?" Lena seemed certain that this would work, and Angela felt reassured with her confidence so she let her do her thing.

"um, if you are sure it will look good my friend, then yes. It does." Angela gave a warm smile and Lena got right to work.

"okay, lets start with..."

(time shift, sorry but makeup and all that- I don't have a clue. Just imagine a 70s montage)

After sitting on the edge of Lena's bed for some time now Angela finally head her say "alright luv, its in the bag!" As she went for a hand-held mirror with the look of a painter admiring their masterpiece.

"oh I'm sure whatever you've done iz beyond- oh mein gott Lena! Zis iz absolutely wunderbar! Danke!" Angela couldn't believe she had done such a beautiful job in such a short time, and now felt like she owed her a million Euros.

"aw its nothing Angela. Really. I'm just doing what I do best, keep calm and- no, that line doesn't work as well- doing things just In time!" Lena was really glad with her response but quickly motioned to her whilst saying "but you might wanna get going before you leave Mr soldier waiting..."

"oh ja! I almost forgot about jack, zat would've been very good..." Angela joked as she went to leave Lena's home.

"one more thing luv?"

"ja?"

" dont forget to use protection!" Lena then started to roll with laughter at how Angela went beet red.

"fahr zur hölle" (go to hell)

"aw I love it when your flustered" was the last thing she heard as she closed the door and began making her way to meet jack, hopefully without clumsy Angela doing clumsy things.

 **AN**  
 **Sorry about the delay, I kinda forgot (the shame). I hope this is okay, writing on a phone is hard. And what do you think of the German? I used google translate as I have not yet begun learning( I really want to learn German, I don't know why), and Angela should use little bits of it right? Let me know what you think please. And also any suggestions are great, like really, as long as they're currently pre downfall they should work. Thank you for using your time to read my writing, seriously, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Angela was walking towards the reception, going down a flight of stairs with the elegance of a gazelle,she happened to bump into none other than Reinhardt and torbjörn who were deep in conversation about something that she couldn't pick up on, and they were so preoccupied with said conversation that they almost collided with the small, frail looking medic. Reinhardt managed to hold his arm out to stop the Swedish mechanic from bumping into the young woman, who he couldn't not smile at as she looked like she wasn't heading towards the lab, for once. "ah, Angela! Where are you of to? I hope it iz ze date with ze strike commander, he did look like he was going somewhere special..." His booming voice had a excited tone about it, and Angela couldn't help but sigh lightly.

"why does everyone believe zat jack wants to date me? I mean I am just ze medic, I am not some model or actress and I'm pretty sure he dislikes workplace dating..." She looked at the duo before her and couldn't help but smile, they really were quite a funny pair, one of the tallest people in existence alongside one of the shortest men she had ever seen, sure both were of similar age but their height difference really was... cute as her mind put it.

"oh rubbish Angela, trust me, he likes you or he wouldn't put on that cologne he got from his dad as a Christmas present... He told me that by the way" torbjörn blurted out, not able to see how Angela could say such things about herself." And besides, your not just a medic, your also a model and a actress and one of the greatest women to ever walk this earth, so he would be lucky to even have you look at him, yet alone want to have his-"

"ah zat is ze end of zis conversation, right torb?" Reinhardt intervened before torbjörn could finish, but not without giving the Swede a glare and a jab to the ribs before softening his gaze as he looked at Angela.

"riiiight, well have fun Angela" torbjörn smiled before moving aside so that she could get through the small white corridor. Overwatch really didn't have alot in terms of creativity, and thus most of their facilities reeked of the whole 'military' vibe, but Angela didn't mind, she prefered the sterility and the simplicity, and had grown accustomed to such designs. Now and again you would see a motivational poster or a painting but other than that they could really use a decorator, so that the inside reflected the outside.

"well I bid you farwell, gentlemen" she saluted them before continuing her trek towards jack, and hopefully a brilliant evening with the super soldier.

"torb! What did I tell you about blurting out very rude suggestions to people!" Angela could hear Reinhardt giving torbjörn a good lecture about his manner of speech.

"what! I was only giving my opinion! Have you seen the way she looks at him? Now I know a thing about when a woman wants to have a mans children, and there's a certain look that always leads to such. And from experience I can say that she has given that man such looks. " torbjörn tried to whisper most of it, but Angela heard it all as the corridors were very bare and even the quietest noise sounded like it came from a boom box at full blast.

 _Well, kids would be nice and he is certainly a man and a half... I wonder if being a super soldier means he has a super sized-_

"diet, super sized diet" she tried to shake such thoughts out of her head for fear of being caught fantasizing about the strike commander, which wouldn't be very work friendly. Shaking her head she decided to occupy her mind as to where he was going to take her, she knew it wasn't a fancy restaurant or a low end food vendor so those kinds of places were out of the question, but she didn't know of any other places nearby beside either one or the other. But she decided to alternate her focus to actually getting to the reception area and meeting her 'date', which if she didn't hurry up would think she had changed her mind last minute.

After realising this her mind started going into meltdown and she began panicking about how she could ruin this perfect chance with the perfect man, and before long Angela found herself entering a near sprint as she turned the next corner. "oh come on, come on, come on come on come on! um Gottes Willen (for gods sake) if I screw zis up I will-" she was about to continue untill, to her relieve ,she saw the reception in her sights and she began to slow down as she approached a mirror, why I was there she hadn't a clue but she figured that whatever god existed must be looking down on her tonight as she carefully rearranged the hairs that came out of place and tried to slow her breathing, in which the nervousness didn't help. "okay, okay, breathe Angela, just breathe... Zats better, I'm 6 minutes early, I had no idea zat my watch was wrong, fick dich ins Knie (screw you?) watch for making me panic and all zat!" She had seen the giant holographic clock behind her and cursed her early watch, sure it had saved her in the past but the small silver clock on her arm, even though its face was encrusted with a few diamonds and had a very elegant appearance, had nearly made her trip several times on her way to see jack. She really was grateful she didn't choose heels tonight.

Once she felt fully prepared, even then she still felt more nervous than a teenage girl meeting the popular boy for a date, she began walking towards the small door frame that separated her and destiny. The walk felt ant agonizingly slow and she couldn't help but shake a little, of course she couldn't.

She slid her keycard into the lock.

It clicked open.

It began to slide into the cream coloured wall, which stood out from its much paler brethren.

Her cover was fading, her fears were staring into her soul, she couldn't, yet she wanted to, her mind slowly crumbling as he stood there, eyes filled with joy at her arrival.

 _Wow does he look good. He should be arrested as he's killing me with those thighs- eyes! Eyes! Oh Scheiße what is wrong with me?!_

"well hello goodlooking, what's cooking?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey good looking, what's COOKING!? Jack, what the actual fu- no, cursing isn't going to redeem the situation._

"well I don't know what's cooking as I'm not ze one who has chosen ze location of zis evening, so I could ask you ze same question" Angela obviously didn't get his joke, but he had made it his mission to hear that sweet heavenly laugh tonight, even if it meant falling down a flight of stairs he will hear it.

" oh Angela, you do realise that we wont know untill we get there right? But with someone like you I might need a map just to get there"

"but I thought-"

"because I'm getting lost in your eyes" _oh Morrison you HAD to do that didn't you? You couldn't leave well enough alone?_

"oh, well um- I like your shirt, it suits you." She tried to avoid his eyes as her cheeks began to redden ever so slightly.

"oh you do? Its nothing special, especially compared to your dress, now that is something even I envy"

"well I didn't know you had a thing for fashion, Mr Morrison."

"oh well you will certainly learn a thing or two about me then tonight" fucking smooth jack, nailed it.

An awkward silence began to emerge, neither person knowing where to branch this conversation of to and neither knowing of any knew topics that wouldn't dull the current high mood. Overwatch was having a rough time lately, people were questioning its necessity and Blackwatch was getting more problematic as time progressed, but that could be blamed on a certain Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel, once one of jacks closest friends had become just Reyes to him, a distant shadow of the once honorable man, who supposedly hated jack for taking his so called righteous spot as strike commander. Jack had no control over those events, he couldn't back out could he? Even so he didn't understand why a man would want this position, he had no real life due to the demand and need of his presence at meetings and other UN events. Jack simply hated it all. Maybe I should've been a farmer back in Indiana after all, that was what he kept saying but someone had to do this. He had to do this.

"ummm, Jack? Are you okay?" Angela gave him a look that suggested he had zoned out again, that and the fact she was waving her hand in front of his face, and only now did he realise that their faces were mere inches apart, those luscious looking lips only a lean out of reach and-

 _Not on the first date mate, you know the rules._

"oh, I was just thinking about... Um how we were going to get there? I mean I could get my car if you want?" The first question was more to himself than her, but jack knew he was lying.

"yes, where iz it?" The way her eyes sparkled in the light, even the most blandest white office lights couldn't ruin her face, the way her platinum gold hair was tied up with a few strands hanging down her face, her makeup being subtle enough to make untrained eyes not see it but bold enough to highlight her features, the way her black dress contrasted her skin he didn't have to look anymore to know it hugged her figure. But then he didn't mind if she was wearing, she always looked beautiful.

"its out the front, I'll be back in a few seconds, okay?"

"yes, I will be fine" she said as he began walking towards the exit outside. Jack once again felt the chilly dusk air hit his skin as he ventured outside to retrieve his trusty automobile, sure it wasn't one of those new fancy hover cars, with all the latest gadgets and gizmos, but it had served him well over the years and looked like it would continue to do so. He walked out into the car park and began looking from left to right until he noticed the odd car out which was always his, unless someone else had a 30 year old jeep which was supposed to be blue, but due to the dirt and just the age of it the colour had either faded or in some places been scratched away. Jack obviously took care of the relic, it was his pride and joy but it looked the way it did as the original light blue colour had seemingly disappeared from existence.

After opening the door and entering the car, leaning into the faded leather seats as he remembered all the fun he has had in this car, all the journeys and ventures as well as the times when its saved his skin, having a car that was EMP proof really did help against surprise ambushes, before putting the key in the ignition and turning it so that the cars engine rumbled and shook with life. It didn't sound bad for its age and he hoped so as the amount of time he had spent cleaning and replacing and tuning- it made him shiver at the thought of how much gunk had been clogged up in the old girl.

Angela was now seated in a chair against a wall, which she had only just sat in as she heard a strange, low rumbling followed by a horn. Following the sound she exited the reception, with the receptionist having a look of surprise on her, and was met with a very, very rare sight indeed.

There, right in front of her, was a petrol jeep, probably the only one still being used in Europe. "Jack? Iz this your-"

"yep, my pride and joy, she's a 2047 jeep, one of the last petrol cars ever made and one of the last of its era. Whilst she may not look like much she has done more than any fancy fusion car could ever achieve." Jack said with pride, as if talking about a successful child or a revolutionising product.

"well I did not expect you to have such a vintage car, but I like it, reminds me of you." Angela said warmly as she looked over the jeep before her.

"scarred beyond believe? Been through hell and back?"

"no, its traditional and has old, trusted practises, like yourself" Angela stated.

"well, if you were a car you'd probably be a Lamborghini ambulance." Jack replied with a small smile forming.

" a Lamborghini what?" Angela had once again a look of confusion at the strange ways that Jack spoke"

" well you'd be a Lamborghini as their sleek, elegant and pricelessly beautiful but you'd be a ambulance to as you want to help people and your a doctor... So you're a lambo ambulance hybrid." Jack saw her cheeks get a light red tint when he called her beautiful, and this caused his smile to widen. "but we should really get going, dont want to be back after curfew or else I'm grounded for a month" he said as he opened the front passenger door for her.

"ah yes, and i won't be allowed to see you anymore as Reinhardt would see you as a bad influence, and he's very protective." Angela giggled and soon catched on to his sense of humor.

"good one, I see you're finally relaxing a little." Jack said as she entered the car and closed the door behind her.

"so how did you acquire such a rare car? I've never seen another one being driven." Angela asked as she looked around the interior, noting the small marks and imperfections.

"oh well I found most of it rusting away In a forest, the engine was pretty beat up, but my dad had a old engine from a much more powerful car in his garage. I think its from a Dodge or Chevrolet or another muscle car, but whatever it was it now delivers more horsepower than I'll ever need in this baby."

"hm, to think that it would laid rusting if it weren't for you-"

" I know, but some things need to be found or else they will disappear forever, only known to our past."

"well said, oh is that a-" Angela began pointing to a CD with the words ' singalong' written in black pen, slightly smudged from repeated handling.

"what that CD? Its nothing much, just songs I like to sing along to, there's lots of classics on there, some from the early 21st century, some a little earlier. I do have other ones-"

"I think it will be perfect, please could you put it on?" Angela semi begged him and it worked with ease, he couldn't turn down such a pretty face, and she reminded him of a puppy in that way, too cute and adorable to say no to regardless of what they wanted or done.

"okay, here we go" Jack said as he reached for the CD and placed it into the player in the radio.

And then the music started playing as he began driving off to their destination, wherever that was.

 **Okay, so I wanted to apologise for my delays (video games and procrastination) but also thank you for reading it and sticking around! It really makes me feel good knowing people are reading, and regardless of what you think I hope you tell me what you've made of my fic, even if you think its rubbish at least tell me how I could improve...**

 **Thank you and I hope you're doing well, or if not that whatever troubles you have pass quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(the song below is woodkid: I love you. I dont really know many songs and this kinda fits,but let me know what you think!)**

"Where the light shivers offshore Through the tides of oceans  
We are shining in the rising sun  
As we are floating in the blue I am softly watching you  
Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you  
Whatever I feel for you You only seem to care about you  
Is there any chance you could see me too? 'Cause I love you  
Is there anything I could do Just to get some attention from you? In the waves I've lost every trace of you  
Where are you? "

Jack was so preoccupied singing that he had seemingly forgotten about Angela's presence, not that she minded however. Whilst his voice wasn't something you'd expect to hear in a mainstream album (the song was ancient anyways, at least 60 years old to date) it had a very nice flow and fitted the current mood the song was creating. From what Angela could tell it was about one sided love or something like that, and the singer wants the other person to just know they are there. It really was a sad love song.

The journey so far was tranquil and the sky was now emanating soft reds and ever so faint purples, with the tiny patches of cloud cover now orange as the sun fell slowly, teasing the night's forthcoming. The jeep, which had very little luxury, gripped the road like an iron clamp and didn't mind the rough terrain jack took it through; it behaved like a obedient dog, always doing as jack commanded and it never seems to loose faith in him. It reminded Angela of the bastion units, so willing to do whatever they are told, even if it was to send humanity to extinction.

"Angela, you okay? You seem sad." Jack glanced over as the music died down into the next song.

"oh ja, I am fine, just thinking back to things I shouldn't... So what can you tell me about zis place we are going to?"Angela forcefully changed subject to avoid bringing up painful times in what was supposed to be a romantic evening.

"well, the theme is kind of American but with bits that are clearly European , which means it kinda reminds me of home but also brings a slice of Europe into the equation... Its really weird but nice once you're there." Jack always kept a light smile on his face, showing his confidence behind the establishment. From his description Angela thought of a American diner with a very stereotypical European interior, and a menu that complimented both aesthetics. Just thinking of having food that isn't microwaved or military regulated made her remember how little she ate, if she ate at all.

"mmm, zat does sound good. Do they serve-"

"well we're about to find out, its just at the bottom of this road" jack nodded towards a lake surrounded by alpine forest, now a dark green due to the fading light. This place definitely wasn't a restaurant, it was too far away from a city for that, but it was incredibly mysterious.

Just as Angela was about to ask how jack had found this place in the middle of nowhere she found herself in a clearing next to a dock, and to her right was a semi large building which had very little decoration apart from "76" above the door, perhaps the make of this place or an address of some kind.

"well this is it, I must warn you one of the owners, Laura, is a little bit overly excited to meet you."

"I can deal with it, it should be fine-"

"*gasp* JACK! oh mien gott you brought her at last! Oh where are my manners, I'm Laura, its just so nice to finally see ze face behind ze tales that jack talks about." The woman in front of her, who had a look of joy and amazement on her face, looked to be in her mid 30s with dark raven hair, which covered one of her green eyes. She was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt, and an apron with the number 76 on it, which covered the front of her shirt. Angela was just about to speak up when another person walked outside. He was a brunette and had a brown cowboy hat on, and was wearing a red checkered shirt with suspenders and brown boots. He however looked to be in his late 30s or possible early 40s, and he had a scar on his left arm, which ran from just above his wrist to just after his elbow. He walked out slowly before opening his arms towards jack, before speaking in a clearly southern accent. This guy could've been a wannabe McCree if he had a prosthetic arm and a revolver.

"jack, my boy! See you've come to visit us again and ill be damned is that THE Angela Ziegler? Well howdy there m'lady, I'm Walter, and this fine woman here is my wife Laura. Which I assume you've already met."

"well hello Laura, Walter, you already know me obviously, but I take zis is your restaurant?" Angela finally spoke, ut felt like she was meeting jacks parents even though there was no way they were, jack was from Indiana, not Texas, and he had blonde hair and blue eyes which neither had, so the parent child relationship here was rather peculiar.

"now I know what you're thinking, and no, we are not his parents. But Jack here helped us set up this place and get the American side top tip and dandy, as I haven't been in the states for say... 20-30 years now."

"oh its nothing Walter, I insisted that if you use a diner, you at least use something American and Laura there is one of the greatest cooks I've met, I bet my mother would find challenge in your cooking." Jack clearly knew these people well, and it struck Angela that she didn't know where he had gone in his free time. He didn't go back to Indiana for the whole time he was off and this must've been where he went.

"so are you two going to eat or stand around here like trees? We made sure the place was empty just for you jack, didn't want Hanz ruining your date" Laura spoke up after a short silence between the four.

"um yeah, food sounds great, and you didn't have to clear it out for me, really." Jack was so humble and modest, he never accepted special treatment and yet he never denied a request for anyone, even Reyes.

 _I hope karma gets that son of a-_

"so anyways, you're a doctor Angela no?" Laura turned to the medic with hopeful eyes.

"why yes, does someone need medical attention?" Angela instinctively began surveying the area, looking for trouble before Walter turned to her.

"well technically yes but they aren't human, do you have any animal experience?"

"not as much as with humans but I can try" Angela never backed down from helping heal a animal, even though she wasn't a vet by any means.

"well our dog, Hades, we think he's broken something or done damage to his leg, he cant move it at all. Hell I had to carry him back."

"wait where did he sustain his injuries?"

"he fell about 6 metres due to a landslide, landed funny and yelped."

"okay, where is he?" Angela reached into her bag to search for her medical kit. "do you have a first aid kit?"

"ja, we have a small medical supply as we are quite far away from everywhere so injuries are more dangerous out here." Laura spoke up as jack began walking towards the jeep.


End file.
